TrUtH oR dArE
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: Rath blows a forest up in their world and they get blasted into Cafe Mew Mew. Pudding thought up a game since no one was going to the cafe and everyone decided to play. The game might just cause a huge fight. Readers can review some truths and dares.


**Natsu: Truth or Dare with my favorite Anime and Manga **

**Rath: This is stupid.**

**Kish: I have to agree with the elf guy.**

**Rath: I'm a Dragon Knight! He's an elf! *points to Rune***

**Rune: *sigh* **

**Pudding: They all have weird ears, na no da!**

**Natsu: -.- It's not like you can talk, monkey. **

**Pudding: so…?**

**Natsu: *sigh* who wants to do the Disclaimer since I am bored and feel like doing one? Okay, how about Rune.**

**Rune: Natsu doesn't own Dragon Knights or Tokyo Mew Mew, obviously…**

**Natsu: What does that mean?**

**Kish and Rath: Fight!**

**Pudding: On to the game!**

* * *

><p>A red haired preteen, Ichigo, sighed and propped her head up on her elbow that was propped against the table.<p>

"You've been sighing a lot, Ichigo-san," her green haired coworker, Lettuce, pointed out and Ichigo sighed again.

"Aoyama-kun wasn't at school today. He was sick, and now no one is coming to the café, so I am bored!" she exclaimed gesturing around the café where the five worked at.

"We should play a game, na no da!" Pudding, the youngest of the café waitresses, exclaimed jumping down from the table she was on.

"What game?" Tart, a brown haired alien fighting against the Mews, asked suddenly appearing beside the young girl. Ichigo jumped then groaned when she felt his presence behind her.

"You seem in a bad mood Koneko-chan. Did that bastard break up with you?" Ichigo stood and turned to glare at him. She found herself only inches from his face. She had to try hard not to blush when she felt his breath on her face. She turned and crossed her arms.

"Of course not, and stop calling him that. His name is Aoyama-kun."

"B-a-s-t-a-r-d," Kish, Tart's older adoptive brother, spelled then smirked. She shot a glare at him then turned towards Pudding.

"What's the game, Pudding?" Pudding went to answer but the doors of the café burst open and three people came flying in. Ichigo and Kish ducked to avoid being hit then turned to look at the three against the wall.

"Rath, you blew the whole forest up!" Rune, an elfin prince with long, light-colored hair, exclaimed. The boy with dark brown hair beside him nervously chuckled.

"I didn't know using fire would do that."

"Well, it did," Rune said then looked over at their companion with orange hair. "Thatz are you okay?"

"No! Rath blew my ham up!" he cried and Rune glared at him. Ryou Shirogane, the owner of the café, cleared his throat and the three looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"Well, obviously I'm Rath, he's Rune, and he's Thatz." Kish walked over to Rune and looked at him.

"Are you a girl?" he asked and Rath and Thatz burst out laughing. Rune clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"You did dress in drag before," Thatz inferred then grabbed Rune's sword between his fingers. Rath watched as Rune tried to hurt Thatz then pushed them away from each other when Thatz was about to give up.

"Who are you? Are you a…" Rath started then realized that wouldn't work. He spotted Tart and pointed at him. "Is he a girl?" Tart's eyes grew wide and his face reddened as the Mews and Kish chuckled.

"N-No!" Tart exclaimed then turned away. Pudding tried to comfort him, but it was making his face turn redder.

"So…who are you all?" Rath asked standing up.

"I'm Kish," Kish said then smirked at Ichigo. "And that's my Koneko-chan."

"Really?" Rath asked with wide eyes and Kish nodded as Ichigo's face turned red and she clenched her fists. She calmly walked over to Rune and tapped his shoulder. He looked at her then she whispered something and he nodded. Rath and Kish yelped as Rune handed her his sword.

"Come back here perverted aliens!" Ichigo exclaimed as Rath and Kish ran around the café with her behind them.

"Is that what you have to deal with?" Ryou asked Rune who nodded.

"You have to deal with it also?" Ryou sighed and nodded.

"Sadly." He then notice Zakuro, Mint, and Lettuce standing a ways off looking at the two curiously. "Oh, this is Fujiwara Zakuro, Midrokawa **(A/N: I can never spell it -.- so I'm not sure if that is right.)** Lettuce, and Aizawa Mint."

"Nice to meet you," Lettuce said bowing. Mint copied the greeting but curtsied while Zakuro just said the greeting.

"Nice to meet you too," Rune and Thatz said. Then they heard screaming and looked towards the café doors.

"That's right…" Thatz mumbled, "Kitchell, Lim Kaana, and Cesia were following us."

"And you didn't tell me?" Rune asked angrily. Thatz shrugged with a nervous smile.

"I didn't know Rath was going to blow up the forest. Kitchell wanted treasure, Cesia wanted to watch over Rath, and Lim Kaana wanted to get back towards the demons."

"But she's an elf now!" Rune exclaimed and Thatz shrugged. Rune looked at Ichigo who had finally caught the two and tied them up. "I'll need my sword back." She nodded then handed it back. Thatz had already disappeared though, as did Rath and Kish. He sighed then looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Momomiya Ichigo," she replied with a smile. He nodded then looked at Tart and Pudding.

"Who are they?" Rath asked from behind a table. Kish's head soon popped up besides his, then Thatz's.

"That's Fong Pudding and the chibiko," Ichigo said and Tart turned to glare at her.

"I'm not a chibiko, old hag!" Then they continued calling each other the names.

"His name's Tart," Kish supplied.

"I see you have caused mischief again, Kisshu." Kish froze then turned to look at his older adoptive brother.

"T-that's Pai," Kish said then whispered to Rath and Thatz, "Do _not _get on his bad side." They looked at Pai then back at him and nodded.

"What was the game, Pudding?" Ichigo asked trying to change the subject before anyone killed someone.

"Oh," Pudding said snapping her fingers, "The game was-" Ichigo, Rune, and Ryou jumped to the side to avoid three people.

"Ouch!" Kitchell, a teen with shoulder-length, honey-colored hair, muttered.

"Would you mind getting off me?" the girl with light brown hair in a ponytail growled from under Kitchell.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she said and stood up. She then helped Lim Kaana up.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rath asked pointing his finger at the teen with long, curly, orange hair. She looked up then stood and walked over to him. She bonked him on the head.

"You blew the whole forest up!" she exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I've been told," he grumbled then noticed the others confused looks. "Oh. This is Cesia, that small one-"

"I'm not small!" Lim Kaana exclaimed.

"Is Lim Kaana. That other one is Kitchell."

"Don't say it so negatively!" she exclaimed slapping him on the back of the head. As he rubbed his head the others introduced the waitresses, aliens, and Ryou.

"Yo," Lim Kaana said.

"Nice to meet you," Ichigo said bowing. They then glared at each other thinking, _She thinks she's so much better than me!_

"So…Pudding? What was that game?" Rune asked looking at the younger waitress. She smirked and jumped up on a table.

"Truth or Dare, na no da!"

"No!" Rune, Rath, Cesia, Ichigo, Ryou, Kish, Pai, Tart, Mint, and Lim Kaana said.

"Please?" Pudding, Thatz, Kitchell, and Lettuce said.

"It wont hurt," Zakuro said and the others sighed.

"Fine," they grumbled and Pudding and Kitchell slapped high fives.

They were gathered around a table with a bottle in the middle. Pudding spun first and they were all tense. It finally stopped on Pai and everyone held their breath.

"Truth or Dare, Pai, na no da?"

"Truth."

"Okay! Does Pai like Lettuce-oneechan, na no da?" He stared blankly at Pudding then looked at Lettuce who was looking shocked at Pudding with a slight blush on her cheeks. He smiled a small smile then erased it and looked back at Pudding.

"Perhaps," he replied and Pudding looked disappointed. He then took the bottle and spun. They all waited until it stopped on Ichigo. She jumped then looked at him, nervously.

"Truth or Dare, Mew Ichigo?" he asked with a smirk on his face. She gulped then scratched at the table.

"D-d-truth!" she exclaimed with her eyes closed. He seemed disappointed then looked at Kish.

"Do you have any feelings at all for Kisshu?" She jumped then glared over at Kish.

"N-"

"You have to answer truthfully," he countered and she looked at him shocked then sighed and looked at the table.

"W-well…p-probably…I-I-I don't know! My turn!" She spun the bottle before anyone could point out that wasn't an answer. It landed on Kitchell.

"Dare!"

"O-Okay? Um…I-I dare you to…" She looked around, unable to think of a dare. She then smirked and looked around the table. "I dare you to sit in Kish's lap until your next turn." Kitchell looked at her strangely then at Kish. She then sighed and stood.

"I did want to play the game," she muttered then silently cursed herself. Kish scooted his chair back, shot a glare at the chuckling Tart, then scooted back so Kitchell could sit down. She then spun the bottle and it landed on Thatz.

"Oh no."

"Ha! Truth or Dare, Thatz?" she asked with a slight singsong voice.

"Crap…um…truth."

"Chicken!" she exclaimed standing up. Kish's face turned red but he turned towards the side before anyone but Pai could notice.

"Just tell me what the truth is!" He exclaimed also standing up.

"L-let's not start a fight," Lettuce muttered and Kitchell and Thatz both angrily sat down.

"Have you ever kissed Cesia?" she growled and Thatz and Cesia looked shocked while Rath glared at his companion.

"N-No! What the heck Kitchell!"

"You asked for truth," she said shrugging then winked. "Your turn." He gripped the bottle and spun it.

"Kish…?" he said and Kitchell and Kish looked at each other.

"That's Kish's turn since he hasn't had one yet!" Ichigo said and Kitchell grumbled.

"Dare," Kish bravely said. Thatz's eyes evilly sparkled.

"I dare you to kiss Kitchell!" Kish and Kitchell both jumped up at that dare.

"No way!" they exclaimed.

"You have too!" Tart exclaimed.

"No way, chibiko!" Kish growled and Tart huffed.

"Kisshu, you have to do the dare," Ryou said and Kish tensed and glared at him.

"If I refuse?" Ryou smirked then stood up.

"You have to leave Ichigo alone for a whole Pluto year." Kish blinked then sighed and started calculating the days.

"90520 days or 248 years?" Kish exclaimed. He glared at the ground the looked around the table. "Fine, I'll do the stupid dare!" He grabbed Kitchell's shoulders and turned her around. He then quickly pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away they were both red. They then sat down and Kish spun the bottle without another word.

"Lettuce, Truth Or Dare?" Kish muttered looking at her.

"T-truth." Kish smirked and glared at Ryou.

"Do you like Pai?" She squeaked and Pai raised and eyebrow. She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"P-Perhaps," she muttered. Pai smiled then watched as she spun it.

"Tart, T-Truth Or D-Dare?"

"Um…Dare?" Kish's face lit up and he started whispering in Lettuce's ear. She giggled and smiled. He then sat back and smirked at Tart who nervously looked at Lettuce.

"You have to put this candy in Pudding-chan's mouth," she started and Tart shrugged and took the candy drop from her, "by kissing her." He froze and looked back at Lettuce.

"Y-You're kidding?" She smiled and shook her head. He blinked then looked at the candy then at everyone else. Ichigo, Ryou, Mint, and Pai looked slightly annoyed, while Lettuce, Kish, and Pudding were expectantly looking at him. "Crap. Kish…I'll get you for this!" He unwrapped the candy drop and put it in his mouth. He then froze and looked at Ryou. "What would be my punishment if I refuse?"

"Same as Kisshu," he replied and Tart started to smirk but Ryou said, "only you couldn't see Pudding."

"Dammit!" he exclaimed then walked over to Pudding, his head bowed and her face red. He looked at her, took a deep breath then kissed her. He pushed the candy drop against her lips, and he blushed as he pushed it into her mouth. She then closed her lips and smiled at him.

"Taru-Taru did it, na no da," Pudding said sticking her tongue out with the candy drop on it. Tart glumly walked over to the table and slammed his head down on it. He reached out then spun the bottle.

"What was that about?" Kitchell whispered back to Kish. He shrugged.

"He made fun of me, so by our rules, it is only fair for me to embarrass him, too."

"Alien rules?"

"No, brother rules," he said with a smirk. She then looked back at the bottle. It slowly stopped on Cesia.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked without looking up.

"Truth."

"Do you like Rath?" Tart seriously asked looking up. Cesia looked taken aback as did Rath.

"No, he's an annoying, selfish…I could go on all day," she grumbled and Rath glared at her. "He's also a child."

"Spin the bottle!" Rath angrily exclaimed and Cesia spun it. It landed on Kitchell and Kish.

"How is that fair?" Kitchell asked. Ryou shrugged then pulled a dime out of his pocket.

"Heads it's yours, tails it's his."

"That's fair," she said with a smile. _I have a 50-50 chance! _He flipped the coin and it landed in the middle of the table. She groaned when she saw it.

"Tails," Pai said and Ryou nodded then took his coin back.

"Kisshu's turn," Ryou said and Kitchell sighed.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he replied with a shrug. _Not like it can get any worse than this._

"Okay. I dare you to keep your arms wrapped round Kitchell until her next turn."

"Cesia!" Kitchell exclaimed and she giggled.

"Same punishment applies," Ryou said and Kish growled then wrapped his arms around Kitchell's bare waist, since she wore a t-shirt cut just above her ribcage. They both thought, _I'll get you, Cesia! _He spun it with a growl and hoped it would land on that _w_itch.

"Pai," Pudding said watching as the bottle stopped on him.

"Dare," Pai said and Kish smirked.

"I dare you to…" Kish sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He then looked back at Pai. "I dare you to take…Lim Kaana up to the ship and stay in your room for thirty minutes."

"What the crap! I haven't done anything to you, alien!" Lim Kaana growled glaring at the smirking Kish.

"Fine, but you have to keep the game going," he said standing and walking over to Lim. "It's not like I would do anything unlike you." A sai flew past him, but Pai didn't stop walking but grabbed Lim's hand and teleported.

"You remind me of Rath," Cesia muttered and Kish glared at her.

"He didn't spin the bottle," Lettuce inferred and Kish noticed.

"I guess-"

"No," Pai said suddenly appearing. He spun the bottle and it landed on Lettuce. His expression softened. "Truth or Dare?"

"T-Truth," she stammered and he nodded.

"Is it true you kissed Ryou?" She looked confused but then nodded. He smiled then teleported.

"That's not a fair question!" Kish exclaimed glaring at the ceiling. He then looked at Lettuce who had spun.

"Ichigo-san…Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?" she muttered.

"Every time it lands on a girl you have to kiss Rath." Ichigo blushed and her cat ears and cat tail popped out.

"Leetttuuuceee!" She shrugged then Ichigo sighed and spun the bottle. She then looked at Ryou.

"Can't talk to Masaya for a Pluto year." She clenched her fists and glares at the table. It landed on Kish and she sighed in relief.

"Dare, my Koneko-chan," Kish cooed after the toss of the coin.

"I dare you to…" she sighed again and propped her head up on her elbow. She then looked at Zakuro who had not moved since the game started. "Every time it lands on a Mew you have to kiss Zakuro-san!"

"What?" Kish and Mint exclaimed. Rath looked at Mint confused then leaned towards her.

"Do you like her?" Mint blushed and glared at him. He pulled back before she could slap him.

"No! She's my idol!" She then clenched her fists and continued to glare at him while he smirked at her.

"Fine," Kish grumbled then spun the bottle. Luckily, for both Kish and Ichigo, it landed on Rath. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Mint!" Mint and Rath both glared at him. He then looked at Ryou who was thinking.

"You'll have to be Cesia's slave for a Pluto year."

"Dammit Kisshu," he growled then looked at Mint. He then looked at Cesia. _No way am I going to be her slave! She's annoying enough! _He sighed then leaned towards Mint and kissed her. Her face turned red and she turned away when he pulled back.

"Did you like that Birdy?" Kish asked then got a shoe to the head. Cesia had a hand over her mouth with an innocent expression.

"Oops, must've slipped, sorry."

"Whatever," he growled rubbing his head. He then sighed and wrapped his arms back around Kitchell. Rath spun it furiously and it spun for a few moments before landing on Ichigo.

"Kish! Your dare!" Kish stood and walked over to Zakuro. He quickly kissed her then teleported back to his seat.

"Truth or Dare?" Ichigo sighed then shrugged.

"Dare."

"Kiss that chibiko." Ichigo glared at him then at Ryou who shrugged.

"Both punishments apply still," he said and she stood and stomped over to him. She kissed him on the cheek then smirked and walked back to her seat.

"You never said it had to be on the lips."

People around the table that kissed someone (Kish and Rath) exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"No, Ichigo, it has to be on the lips unless told otherwise." She grumbled then quickly kissed Tart and sat back down.

"It's getting late," Ryou said standing up. "We'll finish this tomorrow." Kish smirked, let Kitchell go, floated up, and teleported away. Tart quickly followed.

"Pudding has to leave, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed then ran off. The other Mews followed but Ryou grabbed Ichigo's shoulder.

"You have cleaning duty."

"Really?" Ichigo asked and he nodded. "Cold-hearted snake."

"What was that?"

"Cold-hearted café," she said with a smile then walked to the supply closet. Ryou shook his head then turned towards the six, since Pai had returned Lim Kaana and the dare was done.

"I'll show you where you can sleep until you can figure out where to go."

"Okay," Kitchell said and followed him up the stairs. Thatz, Lim Kaana, Rune and Cesia followed her, but Rath stayed down. He watched as Ichigo dragged out a mop and bucket. He sat on the table, one leg dangling off and the other up against his chest, where he rested his head and watched her clean for a while.

"Is that hard?" he asked and she jumped. She turned to look towards him then shrugged.

"I've gotten used to it," she replied and continued mopping. He jumped down and walked over towards her. He stopped when he was a few feet from her and continued to watch her.

Finally she got annoyed and said, "What?" He smirked then grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"You forgot your dare," he muttered and she blushed.

"W-what dare?" she asked and he stepped back. She looked at him and he smiled.

"The one that girl with green hair gave you. Lettuce?" Ichigo looked confused.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ichigo-san…Truth or Dare?"<em>

"_Dare?" she muttered._

"_Every time it lands on a girl you have to kiss Rath." Ichigo blushed and her cat ears and cat tail popped out._

"_Leetttuuuceee!"_

* * *

><p>She gasped and blushed then looked down at the floor. "O-Oh…that dare." He nodded, grabbed her chin and gently pushed it up, and then kissed her. When he pulled back, Ichigo felt light-headed and stumbled back to the bucket. She dipped the mop in it and started mopping quickly.<p>

"I-I'm done, Shirogane!" she called as she put the bucket and mop up. She started to run out but slipped in some water she spilled. She would have fallen if Rath wouldn't have grabbed her arm.

"You may be part cat, but you sure a clumsy," he laughed and she huffed. She pulled her arm away and started walking out. Rath went to stop her, but she already ran into the closed door.

"Um…" she muttered when she heard him laughing. "B-Bye!" She ran out, this time opening the door then shutting it, then Rath realized the door was fixed.

"I had to repair it quickly," Ryou said walking down the stairs. "I have a business to run. Now, I'll show you where you are sleeping." He nodded then started to follow him up the stairs. He stopped on the first step and smirked. _Better watch you Kitten, Kish, or I might take her._

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: That's technically not truth or dare.<strong>

**Natsu: You guys got to play and I got to write something evil. It works.**

**Ichigo: No, what about Aoyama-kun?**

**Natsu, Rath, and Kish: Forget about that bastard already! *looks at each other confused***

**Rune: not you too Natsu…**

**Natsu: Well, she needs to be with Kish in the Anime…in my world she should be with Rath *gazes off into space with a smirk***

**Kish and Rath (at each other): Leave Ichigo alone!**

**Rune: Before a fight goes on, Review Please.**

**Natsu: Oh yeah. If anyone wants to make up some truths and dares say so in a review. I'm running out, which is why it ended so shortly. But no gay stuff, sorry I just get sickish feeling...  
><strong>

**Peony: *walks in carrying jar of cookies* Shortly? It took up almost 7 pages!**

**Natsu: Get out of my room and give me back my cookies!**

**Rune: Review and maybe Natsu will give you some cookies.**

**Natsu: *from next room* How is that even possible?**

**Peony: *from the next room* Virtual cookies, no put the broom down!**


End file.
